Into the future
by Suckerpunch15
Summary: (Part 2 of Magical Clams) Harry and his friends are stuck in the future with Tsuna and his Guardians. They're only hope to get back home to the past is to defeat Byakuran but are they strong enough? Also will Harry's friendship with Draco be tested when he's the only person the blond boy could turn to when something happens? SLASH/MPREG


Chapter 1

Hey everybody, I know that it has been a while, like a really long time but I just want to say that I am back with this story. I hope you all didn't think I'd never be able to work on it, can't just leave my Magical clams people hanging now can I? I just hope that I've grown as a writer in the time I've been absent to actually see the difference between the first story and this one. I know you've all been waiting for this for a long time so I'm not going to hold you up any longer.

Looking for Beta

Summary: Harry and his friends are stuck in the future with Tsuna and his Guardians. They're only hope to get back home to the past is to defeat Byakuran but are they strong enough? Also will Harry's friendship with Draco be tested when he's the only person the blond boy could turn to when something happens?

Disclaimer/Warnings: I own nothing at all, Yaoi, MPREG (Which you should have known if you read the first story)

* * *

_-Last time-_

_Harry froze, "What? N-no, he can't come here, I-I'm not ready, t-there's just too much going on," He paced back and forth as he thought of excuses_

_"That's why he called, he thought it would be better if you got to work up your response on why you didn't tell him this." Draco winced_

_"Is he mad?"_

_"Couldn't tell, Dino's real thoughts have always been kind of hard for me to tell, there's some pretty dark things going on behind that head of blond hair."_

_"Cauldron and Kettle," Hermione interjected_

_"I thought it was pot,"_

_"Whatever!" Harry shouted, "J-just stay here and I'll go deal with him,"_

_"Oh wait Harry, there's something else written here. It's in Latin," Harry stopped and looked at Draco as he translated the spell_

_"Actum Die,"_

_-Currently-_

_Draco wasn't what you would call…fearful_

_He had his fears just like everyone else although he was more careful in hiding his fears, very few people knowing about them. There was a certain fear of the dark that he developed as a child but his father had been training him all his life to serve the dark so that fear was forced to die, or maybe it hadn't and that was the reason he rebelled. _

_Then there was the fear that he would never see his mother again, if there was one person in this entire world he cared enough about to die for it was her. She was always supportive of him as a child, when he was being ruthlessly trained in dark magic she fought Lucius to make those training sessions few and far between. Narcissa knew that if she outright wanted Lucius to stop then he'd just find some way to do it behind her back and she'd rather Draco learn under both their supervision than just Lucius. The elder Malfoy truly did love his family and in his mind what he was doing what just put them ahead in social running even more, while his father had said he'd everything to the Dark lord it took a while for Draco to remember that a Malfoy never gives up or shares. He kind of held a little hope that Lucius wasn't completely insane because he still cared for the only person he knew as a father._

_The worst fear of all that had him constantly thinking the scenario over in his head like one of those things Harry showed him once. If his father, nay his family, were to ever meet Ryohei that would be the day he would possibly die. He hadn't known what attracted him to the extremely loud boy in the first place (He had an idea that it was the necklace) but he was and could even go as far to say that he actually liked Ryohei. _

_Just having his family meet his choice in lover is completely out of the question _

_So here he was now, stuck inside of a box with two wands at his side, the second wand feeling strangely like it belonged to him. He moved around trying to figure out how much space he had but he could tell it wasn't much. The walls were marble and it took very little pressure on his part to lift up the top of the box and throw it on the ground with a resounding thud. The roof of the building he was in was strangely familiar and he realized with a start that he had been in here many times before; his father would take him in here so he could see every almost every Malfoy that had lived in their ancestral home. _

_He was in Malfoy Mausoleum a place that stretched on for miles._

'_Why am I in a coffin?'_

_He jumped out of the coffin and kneeled down to the inscription that had his name on it, his birthday, and the day he died. The date was actually dated almost 10 years in the future so either this must be some cruel joke or something is really wrong here. He looked at the inscription and the insignia of Vongola under it. _

'_Draco Malfoy, loving son, brother, guardian, and an even better-,'_

"_Husband?" He breathed, something was seriously wrong here and he felt that since he was in Malfoy Mausoleum that the best place to go would be Malfoy manor. He would have to walk to the manor since no one could apparate from the Mausoleum since the entrance was booby trapped so only a family member could be here, and no one could apparate to the manor Lucius being the only one since he was the head. He walked from the underground building and out the upper ground door. Malfoy manor hadn't changed much in the time he had been away; it did settle a lump in his chest that came when he first left his home when he walked up the hill. _

_The garden was just like he remembered it, expansive and beautiful. It had the most beautiful flowers that money could buy; the garden was really his mother's territory since she loved flowers. Draco could remember many a time he had caught her in the garden planting, never leaving the job to House elves. Now the garden seemed to breathe with all different kinds of flowers and even a Yew tree he could see in the distance._

_And there on the deck sitting in one of the lawn chairs sat his mother drinking tea. _

_He ran towards her, jumping over shrubs making sure not to damage her babies, it's been so long since he saw her that his Malfoy training just went out the window. He stopped once he reached the patio and waited as she just sipped her tea, "Mother," He breathed, she seemed older than last time he saw her, some gray streaked her hair._

"_Draco darling take a seat," He did, he sat across from her and his cup was filled with tea in an instant, "I can't begin to say how good it is to see you again." He thought maybe he'd get a bigger welcome back but it was like she just saw him last week. _

"_The feeling is mutual," He couldn't help but be on his guard since he noticed the lack of overbearing presence, "Where is father?"_

_She put her tea on the table and breathed, "How much are you aware of Draco, do you know where you are?"_

_Draco had no idea why she was asking him that since it was obvious where he was, "Malfoy manor, I was in Italy before but for some reason I woke up in Malfoy Mausoleum in my own tomb."_

"_You're not in Italy anymore; you're not even in your own time period. In your time much is wrong what with Voldemort being alive, but in this time period much of the Wizarding world is at peace with itself. There is war now, between us and the Mafioso, you were caught in the crossfire." She looked really sad, "I was devastated, having lost my husband and now my son, there wasn't much left for me. Mr. Potter came to me one day and told me everything would change and so I waited and then you showed up." They stood together and hugged each other, Draco was taller than his mother but then again she was always short which furthered her daintiness. _

"_So sorry to break this up but-," Draco turned to the voice in the doorway and saw an aged Blaise with a claw mark scar on the left side of his face, "I was told that to come here by Potter and now I know why," Blaise gave a heavy sigh, "That boy always did know how to surprise people,"_

'_Harry did this?' Draco was completely lost as to what was going on, the only thing he clearly got was that he was in the future and he was dead and married, "What's going on Blaise?"_

"_Come with me Draco,"_

"_Not until you tell me what's going on,"_

"_I'll tell you on the way just come with me,"_

* * *

Harry looked at his best friend who was sitting in one of the chairs in the main room of the base. After Draco had unexpectedly shown up in the secret base, Harry had nearly hugged him to death before allowing him to explain how he got there. They had of course waited for everyone to wake up first, Draco's welcome back was really only seen as a good thing by those who weren't Gokudera and Ron, "And so you just went with him?" He asked just for clarification knowing Draco wouldn't normally do something like that

"Well I was confused, you try waking up in your own grave then being told its ten years in the future." He shrugged, it's not like he expected a giant welcome back party.

"What took you so long to get here?" Tsuna asked him

Draco looked at him a little confused, "What are you talking about didn't you get the video Varia sent you?" Everyone looked towards Giannini who hurriedly left the room towards the computer. He was gone for a second when a loud booming drawn out yell filled the base.

"Voi!~" The roar was so loud that it actually shook the base, Harry looked towards the screen and saw a familiar white haired man screaming

"Can someone please turn that down!" They didn't have to because Squalo was kicked off the screen mid shout

"Shut up, your voice is annoying!" The Draco on the screen shouted at him

"Voi! Blondie, just because we saved you doesn't mean I can't kill you!"

Squalo and Draco argued in the background while Blaise appeared on screen, "Oi Vongola," He greeted in lazy fashion, "Don't worry about Draco, we got him here with us at Varia, we'll send him your way once we train him to get accustomed to how fighting goes down over here." Blaise gave a two fingered salute before the screen went black.

Almost everyone had to rub their ears from Squalo's loud voice, "So now-,"

"You're here-,"

"To help us?" Fred and George asked

Draco nodded, "I'm also here to train all of you so Miss Lal here doesn't tire herself out training these losers," He pointed to Tsuna's team, Tsuna who sighed, Yamamato who laughed, and Gokudera who as ready to blow him to bits, "I hope that's fine by you,"

"It wasn't my intention to train them at all; they're wizards so I had thought they'd be used to combat by now." Lal left soon after that not really interested in how they'd get reacquainted with each other.

"You're going to train us?" Ron said incredulously, he then gave a laugh, "What are you going to train us in how to crawl down small holes?" Harry slapped Ron upside the head, "What, sorry but just the thought of Malfoy actually training me in combat is a little hard to believe."

"Draco trained me in combat," He said, "And as you saw I can hold my own against a two thousand pound robot."

"I won't be training you Harry," Draco said, "I can't train you anymore, but we will fight." He held up a finger before his friend could start arguing, "An actual fight, that will be the last time that I'm able to train you."

"When do we start?"

Draco smiled and threw a hand over Harry's shoulders, "Now,"


End file.
